nanabunnonijyuunifandomcom-20200215-history
Miyako Kono
}} |Kōno Miyako}} is one of the members of 22/7 idol group. She is voiced by Mizuha Kuraoka. She is a virtual YouTuber. Appearance Miyako has light brown-orange hair tied in a messy ponytail with a grey ribbon. She has a plait on the left side of her face, and wears a dark grey-blue bow in her hair. She has warm brown eyes, similar to her image color. In addition to this, Miyako also has thick light brown eyebrows. She wears dark grey tights. Miyako is shorter than Akane Maruyama, but taller than Jun Toda, making her the third shortest. Her character was designed by Mieko Hosoi. Personality Miyako is a self-centered girl who speaks in a Kansai dialect. She is cheerful and lively, and is the mood maker of the group. She has strong ties to her hometown, Osaka. For example, her favorite food is okonomiyaki (Japanese savory cake) and takoyaki (a stereotypical favorite food of people who live in Osaka) and likes Kansai-based comedy.https://227anime.com/character/#3 Miyako's cheerful personality can tend to seem like she doesn't care about anything and is always joking around, but Miyako is truly trying her hardest and is willing to improve. Biography Miyako is from Osaka. She is the oldest of 7 siblings.https://227anime.com/character/#3 When first joining 22/7, Miyako was inexperienced with singing and dancing. In episode 5, it is revealed that Miyako's mother had been divorced four times and that her siblings are half-siblings. Miyako originally wanted to become a fashion designer and study in Tokyo but she accepted becoming an idol to search for her dad in the chance of her becoming famous and finding him that way. Relationships Miu Takigawa: Sakura Fujima: Because of their extroverted personalities, Miyako and Sakura seem to get along well. In episode 3, Miyako comforts Sakura when she cries about their live being interrupted. Reika Sato: Jun Toda: Miyako is often seen with Jun, and the two always tease each other. Akane Maruyama: As seen in both Akane's and Miyako's PV, Miyako appears to be annoyed and impatient with Akane's stern personality, an example being when Miyako becomes impatient when Akane can't decide on what to eat, or when Akane tells Miyako that all of her previous attempts on the crane machine were 'tests'. Ayaka Tachikawa: Nicole Saito: In chapter 3 of the Manga, Miyako is frustrated when Nicole criticises Miyako's dancing, and Miyako snaps back by saying she would never understand how hard it was because Nicole was naturally talented. Although later Miyako finds out that Nicole is the one practicing the hardest of them all, and Miyako apologises and asks Nicole to teach her the dance. Once Miyako was able to do the dance, Nicole though it was cute, although she wouldn't admit it. Mikami Kamiki: Yuki Tojo: Tsubomi Hiragi: Miyako's Mother: Miyako has a good relationship with her mother. The two are closer than usual mother-daughter relationships and often joke around with each other. When Miyako receives the letter from G.I.P, her mother is supportive of her becoming an idol, even if she wasn't correct that Miyako actually wanted to become a fashion designer instead. Miyako's Siblings: While Miyako is quite harsh on her younger siblings, she does care about them despite not being fully related. Because she is the oldest, Miyako has a sense of responsibility over them. Cast Commentary Discography #Boku wa Sonzai Shiteinakatta #Shampoo no Nioi ga Shita #Rikaisha #Nani mo Shite Agerarenai #Muzui Etymology means river and means field. means capital. Videos The Diary of Our Days Character PV= |-| Anime Character Introduction PV= Gallery Miyako Kono original.png|Original design by Mieko Hosoi Miyako Kono Idol.png|Anime idol costume, likely based off of the Nananiji Live costume Miyako Character Design Sheet.jpg|Anime Character Design Sheet CwWA-upUsAA5MmV.jpg|Release Profile Oct 29 DJ1eQBjVoAEEu4V.jpg|Mieko Hosoi Autographed Illustration Miyako Kono Youtube Banner.jpg|Miyako's YouTube Banner Miyako Birthday Banner.jpg|Miyako's Birthday Banner NewType Magazine February 2018 Nicole Saito & Miyako Kono.jpg|NewType Magazine February 2018 NewType Magazine July 2018 Miyako Kono & Ayaka Tachikawa.jpg|NewType Magazine July 2018 NewType Magazine October 2018 Miyako Kono & Reika Sato.jpg|NewType Magazine October 2018 NewType Magazine August 2019 Miyako Kono.jpg|NewType Magazine August 2019 Quotes Trivia * Miyako was originally planned to be 15 years old. * Miyako's motto and favorite quote is "Good things come to those who smile.", a Japanese proverb. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:22/7 Members